Peace out!
by blue and silver marble unicorn
Summary: In return for a favor Percy, the god of peace, promises a demigod a wish. The wish is to kick a certain Annabeth out of camp. All is fine until he meats her. Will he kick her out or will he follow his heart and go back on a promise? PLEASE READ!
1. wilting, electrocuting flowers

The sky was a beautiful blue and the sea was a peaceful shade of aquamarine. The waves crashed into the shore leaving lines on the fine white sand. Emerald palm trees danced in the refreshing breeze. A place where you could fall asleep to the sound of gentle crashing waves and the whispers of the wind, without worrying about monsters and gods disturbing you. Unfortunately, this was not why I was here today.

"So you are telling me that you called me in because you need… flowers?" I tried to glare at Apollo; it didn't really work because he was in giant form, thus much taller than I was.

"The way you say it, it sounds like a pathetic girly thing." He whined.

"Maybe because it is." I suggested.

"It's not! In fact it is the manliest thing to bring your girlfriend flowers!" He argued.

"And you need me because…?"

"Zeus doesn't approve. He thinks that I have more girlfriends at one time then all of the gods combined! Can you believe it?"

I could believe it and I saw where Zeus was going with all of this. With the demigod camps overflowing, we didn't need any more children. Besides Zeus might act tough but he probably felt as bad for that girl as I did. I did not have any kids myself so I couldn't relate but at least I could sympathize. That didn't come difficultly, me being the god of peace and all.

"Why didn't you ask Hermes?" I moaned. I really didn't want to leave.

"I did! You know, it's funny how he is the god of thieves yet he doesn't want to steal some flowers for me!"

"Nah." I said. "He just doesn't want to get on Zeus's bad side again. So you're sure you can't just ask a nymph on Olympus? There are tons of marketplaces that sell flowers."

"Zeus made the nymphs promise that any flower on Olympus that I laid hands on would wilt and then electrocute me." He replied glumly.

I laughed when I heard that. It was so like Zeus to think of the perfect punishment. I stopped laughing when he glared at me and showed me his hands. They were covered in burns. Maybe a little too harsh, I thought aloud.

"So you agree with me!" He asked, but it was more like a statement. "So you will help me!" I sighed. Me and my big mouth. Couldn't I just pretend to be sleeping? But gods don't sleep so I guess that wouldn't work. Nevertheless, I would never get used to his logic.

"Fine." I gave in. "What do you want me to do?"

Apollo gave out the most girlish scream of happiness and then quickly started examining his cuticles as if nothing had happened. I smiled.

"You just have to go to the mortal world and get me flowers!" He continued to explain. "See because the flowers are not from Olympus they won't wilt and mainly they won't electrocute me! I thought of it all myself." He looked extremely proud.

I restrained myself from making a comment. Anyone could think of this but, I guess for Apollo this was a stroke of genius. Then it sunk into me.

"Wait. You want me to go to the mortal world? This is my week of! You can't just make me go-" I didn't finish because Apollo gave me his death glare. I sighed inside. It wasn't fair. Other gods got a say in their choices but being the god of peace I had to go with the most peaceful method, which in this case would be to agree.

"OK fine. I'll get the flowers."

Apollo gave me a big grin, which I took as a thank you. He started walking down the beach. He took long purposeful strides as if he had somewhere to be, which he probably had. Than he looked over his shoulder and yelled, "A dozen white roses please, and I want them wrapped in my hands at eight tonight." So much for a thank you. By now, I was crying on the inside. I looked at my pearl watch. It read five p.m. Crud, I would just have to eat a tissue.


	2. Silence!

Hestia gave me a warm smile when I entered the room but it quickly turned to a glare when she noticed that I had dragged sand in after me. She didn't comment because she could see that I was not in the best of moods. I snapped my fingers to create and a sudden silence settled on the room. Then, I strutted down the marble floor imprinted with heroes and monsters. Never had I understood why gods would have monsters carved into the floor, this was not relaxing and definitely not peaceful. I walked slowly, appreciating the quiet stillness of the room. Even though I was mad I relished the fact that the only thing that they could do was stare.

Creating silence was one of my few useful powers. The gods never understood why I loved it so much. They made noise to pass the time and to them the silence was an empty void that they didn't dare cross. For me, silence was a sound. It was a beautiful sound. It was a peaceful sleepy lullaby and with it's tune, it could fill vast spaces. It was a song, a rich song, strong and powerful but peaceful like a river. It showed you a glimpse of secrets and then whisked them of into the unknown. Glimpses of what could be but wouldn't or what will be but wouldn't. It was loneliness, a deep thirst for something different, an ache in the heart, pulling to something unfamiliar. It was vast, an infinite plain of thought. Hiding behind trees and houses, always there, ready to spring out and wrench someone into the unknown. Silence was everywhere. It was cool and swift yet so deep. Silence was like a tree, its branches barren and heavy with snow, and the snow, beautiful, white, unmarked snow stretching out to the horizon. I was the tree and it was the snow. My feet left footprints in the snow but they instantly disappeared, covered by the crystal snowflakes that fell infinitely around me. I had been pulled into the vast endless space. I had seen myself walking into the snow leaving behind the world. My family might be scared to cross that abyss but I had crossed it a long time ago and treaded in its uncharted lands. And there was no going back.

I felt the glares of my beloved family. Oops. I snapped and the bubble of silence popped. Hera and Artemis engaged in their disrupted argument and Zeus went back to chatting with my father Poseidon. But not before giving me an annoyed glance like he would to an immature child. Our relationship had never been the finest. I could see that he tried to include me but I knew that he thought I was too small. He preferred strong gods like Ares. He understood that peace was much stronger than any war and he didn't like it. Always wanting to be the best, he didn't like asking people and gods, for help. That was evident when you saw whom he was always talking to, Ares, Hera, or Hades. If people wanted peace there would have to be equality but Zeus liked being superior, the king of gods. In addition, I was just a minor god and he wasn't too keen on lowering himself to my level. If he did something wrong it would go unmentioned, but if I did something wrong he would always make a point of scolding me in front of everyone and making me feel horrible. As I had said, our relationship was not the best and now that my father and I were in an argument, it was even worse. Usually, he would yell at me for accidentally making a silent bubble but today he just rolled his eyes as if I was an annoying child and ignored me. If it was possible, I would feel much worse but I was used to it. I ignored him and made a point of annoyingly dragging my feet as a strolled to my throne. I enjoyed watching Zeus's face go red, but he couldn't say anything. I sat down in my soft throne and contemplated my luck, or rather the lack of it. If I helped Apollo, I would get in trouble with Zeus. If I didn't help Apollo, I would get in trouble with him. I didn't know which one was worse. If I didn't help him, both Apollo and Zeus would dislike me. But, if I helped Apollo at least he would like me, and he would owe me one. From there, I decided to go with the second choice and have at least one god like me. I really didn't want to go to the mortal world right now though. Doing that always gave me a migraine. Then, I had a brilliant idea. Not Apollo's type of brilliant but Athena's type of brilliant. And that's very brilliant. If I didn't want to go to the mortal world but I couldn't get flowers from Olympus I would just have to go to somewhere other than Olympus but it didn't have to be in the mortal world either! What place was not completely mortal or god? Camp Half Blood of course! I smiled at my own brilliance, earning me a wary glance from Hermes who was sitting on the other side of me. I just gave him a wink and closed my eyes. I snapped my fingers and felt myself being sucked down into a vortex. Spinning, spinning, spinning… The last thing I saw from the fading Olympus before I was sucked down was my father with a confused look on his face. Then, a vision overtook me.

~~~0~~~

**Hello internet friends! I am sorry that I wasn't able to post an author's note in the first chapter but I'm new and still figuring out how to use this site. I can't use the excuse that this is my first story because it's not but anyway. I do not own anything recognizable. I can't thank you all enough for reading and reviewing you make my day, peoples! I want to thank the following awesome sauce people for following, favoriting, and reviewing:**

**Akd007**

**Myth. **

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead**

**SerendipitousWriting**

**Tennbamafan**

**Cvaboda**

**Jacob (Guest)**

**Empty Thoughts**

**Also, please review or follow or favorite, and what not. It makes me happy. (no joke when I get a new review I bounce around my room) I don't want to resort to bribery but who doesn't want ice cream hmm? ... yeah well anyways I'm running out of things to say. But do you like? I try to put my style of writing in it but it sounds unpercyish. Whatever I don't care. So please enjoy! Also, I am incredibly sorry it takes me so long to post. There is this mysterious thing called homework and it takes up a lot of my time. But, this one was all Percy going depressed so it took me a while to write. The next one will probably be shorter. And, I promised to update my story every weak. I'll try but sometimes it's hard. No, I'm not complaining *tear* but I do Rhythmic gymnastics and that takes up all the time I don't have anyways. I'm a busy, busy girl. But aren't you glad I could fit this on to my schedule hm? Oh btw, Percy sounds depressed but it's only this chapter actually I'm making him a very upbeat funny character so the peoples who don't like depressingness don't worry! Also I want to thank my awesome sauce beta reader Cvaboda, if she didn't beta read I would have twice as many mistakes.**

**Beta reader Note: The awkward moment when the author's note becomes longer than the actual story. Don't worry she promises not to do it again. REVIEW please, we both would like to know what you think. Criticism is welcome. (If I didn't say before, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)**

**(A/N) Well any who you are all awesome sauce! Thanks! Doodles! (Going to go eat sugar *mwah ha ha*)**


	3. Roses & The mystery girl on a trampoline

**Greetings internet friends! Just in case you haven't figured this out yet, anything recognizable does not belong to me (if it did this would be a disaster) *evil grin* please read and review and whatever you want to do. Prepare for a longer author's note later. *wink* enjoy!**

**~0~**

Every god had a different method of traveling. Hades used shadow travel, Zeus flew wherever he wanted, and Hermes randomly showed up where he wasn't needed. My technique was different. I used a thing I called The Vortex. I could call it up whenever I need to get somewhere fast. It was a confusing, uninvestigated, dangerous way of getting somewhere and even to me it was incredibly freaky. I loved it, though. Being the god of silence, it was possible to create it whenever I wanted to. I could go to my little world of silence. I was an endless plane that stretched over everything and I could get there just by thinking. Then, I would end up in whatever part of this mysterious land that I wanted and jump to the place underneath it. Reality was one plane and the silence stretched over it like another plane. The two planes stuck together with all the random thoughts and ideas that were like glue. The vortex was a hole piercing both planes. But, all the thoughts that kept the planes together would just randomly float everywhere. It was simple but if I messed up I could end up on a distant planet with talking mushrooms. It was sort of like a black hole with an exit at the bottom. While I was in this endlessly spinning vortex, I would catch glimpses of other thoughts, feelings, or ideas that were related to quiet. They escaped reality and ended up here, where they would spin forever. As I would spin with them, I would catch glimpses of other people's lives in these little bits of thought. I called them visions. Usually I could just shake them of because I didn't like intruding in these lives. This time the vision pulled me in as if it was a vortex itself. Black surrounded me and I was sucked into the vision.

~0~

I was one with the midnight sky. A deep, always changing, navy, blue speckled with little crystals of piercing light that swirled around in a beautiful but confusing pattern I looked really weird if I say so myself. I flew for seconds, minutes, or hours but I had no sense of time or anything but what lay beneath me. One does not pay attention to such trivial things as time when one has so much to see. I flew over big houses that were almost mansions but not quite. They loomed over organized, and neat gardens like they were about to eat them. I wondered if that would taste good, although after thinking about it, probably not. The gardens had neat little clusters of plants and flowers, none of which seemed out of place. The grass was the brightest green and perfectly cut. Giant pines and oaks with trimmed branches provided shade for the children who ran around in the daylight hours. But now, there was no one. Only me and the darkness and the houses. I imagined they were licking their lips looking at the new tasty morsel flying by. One by one, lights blinked of and curtains were drawn. I kept flying through the darkness. Every now and then, a branch snagged my blending clothing and I would slow down only to snap the branch and gain speed. I flew by countless almost mansions and myriads of perfect gardens. I forgot who I was and if I had ever been anyone at all in the first place. I lost myself in this midnight world that was just a fragment of someone's life. Thinking that I would never stop and I was perfectly content with it. That was, until I slowed down in front of one house. It was a bit smaller than the houses surrounding it. The grass was not so perfectly cut and the trees (one oak and one pine) were wilder than the others. The garden had exotic plants and flowers growing all over it, with no specific place to be. From my perch on nothing, I saw strawberries, mint, roses, and several colorful carnations. The rose bush was big and the air was sweet with its delightful sent. I noticed a wooden porch with a wooden table; wooden bench with swirly handles like the ones they had in parks, sat in the corner where the walls met and formed a half room. The house was a tan brown with a brown speckled roof. It had three stories not like the other houses, which probably had four. One side of the roof sloped down steeply like a slide. I could see into the front yard with a white driveway and an old mailbox. Over all, the house appeared friendlier than others. I decided that it wouldn't eat me and sat on the roof. I looked down the chimney and came out coughing with my face covered in soot. There was a fire in the fireplace. I tried to peer into the window but the curtains were closed. Only in one room on the bottom floor were the lights on. I could see the faint shadow of someone moving around and dropping things. A dog barked. The noise sounded lonely and foreign in the dark. I sneezed loudly to clear my nose of the ash. All the noise in the house stopped. Suddenly, I heard the back door open and then the sound of footsteps on the porch. How strange, the girl (because it was a girl) could hear me even though this was imaginary. _But what if it wasn't? _Said a little voice in my mind.

"Shut up" I told my voice. If this was a real place at a real time than the little vortex had not been a vision it had been an exit. A random exit to a random place that got lost in the darkness. I sneezed again and the girl looked up confusedly. This convinced me. This was a real place at real time and somehow instead of getting to camp Half Blood I got sucked into a random place by accident.

"What if it's not an accident?" Said the annoying little voice.

"Oh, be quiet would you? I'm trying to think." I snapped at the voice in my head.

"But what if this is not a coincidence?" The voice said sounding frustrated.

"How would you know, hmm…?"

"Well I was right the first time wasn't I?" The voice told me.

"Fine you win."

"Yes." Answered the voice, sounding triumphant and smug.

I turned my attention away from the voice when I heard a sigh. I finally got a good look at the girl as she stepped onto the porch. She was about 13 but she was short for her age. She had curly dark brown hair that fell in waves over her shoulders. She had full lips with orange eyes and freckles all over her nose. If I was a regular mortal I would've stared at her if she walked past me, but I was a god so I was experienced with beauty. Something about her expression bothered me. It was almost heart breaking when she let out another sigh and climbed onto the trampoline that I hadn't noticed earlier. She lay down on it, throwing her legs and arms out like a starfish. She looked at the sky almost as if she wasn't just looking at the sky but at everything above it. Her expression looked almost familiar, like I had seen it a million times before. Than I remembered this was how I looked when I was in my own little world. Was it possible that she was feeling what I felt?

**POV of the mysterious girl on the trampoline**

I climbed onto the trampoline. It was a warm night and I wasn't cold even though I was wearing just a short-sleeved shirt. I looked up at the stars. I couldn't hear anything. Everything was perfectly silent. I felt an ache in my stomach as something deep and unquenchable stirred in me and I sighed again. The sky was still a little pink at the top from the sunset and the outlines of trees were just visible in contrast to the moonlight. The sky, the darkness, the _silence _gave the Earth a wholeness it lacked at daytime. The silence… it stretched around me pierced by the sudden passing of a car or a plane. It was all around me pressing and pulling me to something. The silence had never been so loud before. Everything felt so unreal like I would blink and it would all disappear. Yet, it felt so deep and never-ending that it seemed this was the only reality. It was almost eight, I still had not played piano, and my parents would be home soon, but I didn't want to leave. Not even that, I couldn't leave. The silence was alive and it wouldn't let me out of its grasp. I felt as if I could stay here forever, perfectly content with only silence to keep me company. It didn't want me to leave. Could silence get lonely? I never thought of that before. Funny, how not talking would make you think more. I muttered under my breath. I still had to do my homework but I stayed put and just sighed one more time. I gave up fighting against the silence and let it hold me prisoner. Looking at the sky again, there was no other way of describing this, all of this, but beautiful, magical, and beautiful. I never wanted to leave. A sneeze broke through the quiet and pulled me out of wherever I had been. I hurriedly got off the trampoline and slipped on my shoes. This was a good neighborhood but one never knows what is lingering outside at night. I stumbled up the stairs and opened the door to the house. I slammed the door, accidentally waking my puppy. She gave an annoyed bark and curled up in a tight ball. I picked her up and petted her. Looking out the window I said,

"What was that fuzzy? What just happened?"

The dog didn't answer. I looked around me. I was still at home but something was different. I felt another presence and eyes on my back. I gave a shaky laugh and closed the curtains. I sniffed. The sweet smell of roses lingered in the air.

**Percy POV**

The girl closed the curtains. I looked down at my watch it said seven. I didn't remember why I cared about the time just that there was something important I had to do by eight. As soon as I thought that, I felt a slight breeze. I saw a small black hole next to the chimney. Maybe this was another exit! I wanted to get out of here. Suddenly, the place gave me the creeps. I walked to the black hole and threw myself into it. I felt the dizzying sensation of spinning and falling, and promised myself to keep a lookout for other entrances until I saw a black mass plummeting towards me. As it came closer, I got a good look at it. It was a chimney brick. There was just enough time to pray to the gods and curse all chimneys before it wacked me in the face. Stars spun around me and blackness slowly surrounded me. Stupid chimneys, I thought. Before I blacked out, I smelt the air one more time. The smell of roses still lingered in the air.

~0~

… **Hey there! Mysterious ending huh? Sorry it took me a while but this one is extra-long so it should be fine. I want to thank all these awesome peoples who reviewed/favorited/followed:**

**BlondieNerd**

** .X**

**percyolympian**

**Shaft of Light**

**A-LovesHP**

**Also thanks to all the awesome-sauce people who read this. Cupcakes for everyone! Yay! I hope you liked this because I worked a while on this one but I got the next chapter ready already so I will post it soon. No worries! Well, Anyhow please review or I will hunt you down and throw ice-cream at your door (well probably not because that's a waste of ice-cream) well anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this. I wish you a wonderful day and as my friend says "I wish you the mustache and his mustache minions!" TEAM MUSTACHE! If there is such a thing anyway. Also thank you Cvaboda for your beta-reading or else no one would read this. Blame it on her that it came so late.**

**Beta Note: REVIEW, we both want to know your thoughts. Critique is welcome! Still working on the long-ness of note, huh, blue and silver marble unicorn? **

**A/N: well anyway doodles!**


	4. a confuzled moment

**Hey there, blue and silver marble unicorn here! (No doy) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? Oh, you can't see me! I guess you will never find out then! Mwah ha ha…**

**~0~**

I took a disoriented glance around before I collapsed on the ground. I landed in an uncomfortable position, which I couldn't seem to get out of. My legs stuck out at weird angles and my arms were pinned underneath me. On the bright side, at least I could see the sky. Small fluffy cumulus clouds were floating around, blocking the brightest of sunrays. Some light still managed to break through the clouds and lit up the patch of grass I had landed in. Big, intimidating pine trees rustled and a single bird chirped, whistling its tune to the whispering breeze. A ray of sunlight fell on a dirt path leading into the dim forest. The forest was green and leafy, just how a forest is expected to be. The light could not break through the thick canopy so it was rather dark. The trees rustled as if they were inviting me to walk through their domain. Too bad I was stuck in this position so I couldn't investigate it further. Idly, I wondered if this was camp Half Blood. I hoped it was because I would not have the energy to make another trip and I preferred not to be stuck on an uninhabited planet somewhere. If only I had ambrosia! I concluded that this was still planet Earth and it was very much habitable. It probably wasn't camp because it was too quiet. I couldn't tell though, because the vision had drained all my powers. I would be surprised if this was even Rhode Island at all. Knowing my luck, this would be California. I would just have to wait long enough and probably someone would come. Turns out, I didn't have to wait long at all until I heard footsteps and voices. Voice, I corrected myself when I saw one guy standing at the edge of the trees. He was mumbling something that sounded like coordinates and was looking at a large piece of rolled out parchment, which I figured was a map. His voice resonated in my scull and made a cool fading echo. My attention turned to the guy. I wondered how long it would take him to notice me. I didn't know what he would see when he looked at me. Usually the mist manipulated the humans into seeing a teenaged guy with black hair and misty green eyes. He would probably think I was knocked out or tripped.

The guy mumbled something like

"Yep, this is it." He looked up and made a surprised yelp when he noticed me. He had a tall build and he had dirty blond hair. His skin was tanned and it was obvious that he worked out, a lot. He had Hermes's long nose and sneaky expression. He took a step toward me and stammered

"You are a god!?" He made a sad attempt of a bow at which I had to grin. Then I realized what he said. How did he know? He came toward me, ripped of a piece of his sleeve, and pressed it to my forehead. It was soon drenched with golden ichor. Oh, I forgot about that cut. I wondered how he knew I was a god. Was it possible? No it couldn't be... could it?

The boy pressed his shirt to my forehead and poured water on my face from his canteen. I felt my strength coming back to me. The water coursed through my veins healing my cut and giving me strength. The guy looked confused when he noticed my cut was gone. I could finally get out of that position. I clumsily rolled over to one side and the guy helped me up. Oh crud, my legs fell asleep. The person walked me over to the path that let into the forest. We took small short steps and progress was slow.

"Say, you don't happen to have ambrosia or nectar do you?

The guy looked surprised that I could talk but he dug around in his bag, took out a full baggy of ambrosia, and unsurely handed it over to me. I plopped down in the middle of the path and gorged on ambrosia. It tasted really yummy.

"So..." I said while stuffing my mouth with the delicious little squares.

"What's your name?"

The guy laughed angrily.

"It's not important."

"Yes it is."

I put all my powers into my words. So he was forced to speak.

"It's Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

~0~

**Greetings! Again! I can almost feel the glowering eyeballs on my back. Don't be so disappointed I will go soon. So I am doing this thing where I will share one personal meaningless bit of my day. Today in Spanish class, the teacher asked us a question in Spanish and we had to reply in Spanish. This one guy said (in Spanish) "I eat chicken." And in Spanish the words neck and chicken sound similar, so I thought that he said that he ate necks. Um-yeah… so! I would love to hear your opinion and I would treasure it dearly so be so kind, and type in what you think in that little box under my extensive author note. Please…? Well anyways, thank you Cvaboda who like usual beta read this for me. She is a wonderful beta reader. Also thanks to you guys for being supporters by reading this.**


End file.
